


toothpaste kisses

by hole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adopted Daughter, Adoption, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bands, Bottom Armitage Hux, Cheating, Hux has a child, Hux-centric, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Top Kylo Ren, i made poe the bad guy im sorry, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hole/pseuds/hole
Summary: They were going to get married within a couple of months, and Cleona was now officially theirs. Adopted only four years ago, Cleona was an infant and Hux fell in love with her once he saw her sweet red cheeks and curly blonde hair. She was born in Ireland, where the two had to stay for a month before they could go back to America and claim her officially as theirs. Although they weren’t even married yet, they were already so in love that they decided to adopt before marriage. Then, only a few months back, they were happily engaged and going to get married in the Summer.Or so Hux thought.





	toothpaste kisses

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!! I AM PROUD OF THIS AND I HOPE U ENJOY !!!!! 
> 
> ps: im posting this on my phone so umm i might have to check to see if there are any errors on my computer later today so stay tuned lol

Cradle me, I'll cradle you  
I'll win your heart with a woop-a-woo  
Pulling shapes just for your eyes  
So with toothpaste kisses and lines  
I'll be yours and you'll be  
Lay with me, I'll lay with you  
We'll do the things that lovers do  
Put the stars in our eyes  
And with heart shaped bruises  
And late night kisses  
Devine

        They had been quite the lovely family. All three of them holding hands, as they tried to keep up with Cleona who seemed to enjoy skipping and seeing who could skip the fastest. “I learned how to skip in gym-class! It’s very fun! I want to be a skipper when I grow up.” she said one night when Hux was tucking her into bed. Hux only ruffled her hair and gave her a kiss on the head. “You can be whatever you’d like when you’re older.”

        Cleona also loved Hello Kitty, and even begged him for a backpack they had seen in one of the shop windows, right before school had begun for her. Poe worked from home, and usually always picked her up from school. In early mornings, he would drop her off, before going to work. But, on some evenings, they were able to pick her up together. Hux had thought everything was going perfectly. They were going to get married within a couple of months, and Cleona was now officially theirs. Adopted only four years ago, Cleona was an infant and Hux fell in love with her once he saw her sweet red cheeks and curly blonde hair. She was born in Ireland, where the two had to stay for a month before they could go back to America and claim her officially as theirs. Although they weren’t even married yet, they were already so in love that they decided to adopt before marriage. Then, only a few months back, they were happily engaged and going to get married in the Summer.

Or so Hux thought.

~*~

        Cleona had been put asleep about half-an-hour ago, and Hux was doing the dishes, while Poe lounged on the couch, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose as he flicked through things on his phone. After finally finishing what seemed like endless dishes, Hux wiped his hands on a floral-towel and sat next to Poe on the couch. Before he could even begin speaking, or give the other a peck on the cheek, Poe was up and stretching “I’m going to take a shower.” he threw his phone on the couch and then began to leave the room.

        “Alright, darling.” Hux responded, and crossed his legs, watching as Poe left the room before pulling out his own phone and checking his emails. Poe had been off lately. Less loving, less talkative, and they hadn’t had sex in weeks. Although they didn’t have sex as often as they did before Cleona, they normally did once a week on stressful days. Hux wondered if Poe was growing sick of work. Maybe they needed to change things up; go on vacation… or something. With or without Cleona, Hux wouldn’t mind. As long as Poe got happier. Frowning, he placed his phone on the coffee-table and decided to get a glass of wine to calm his anxieties a bit.

        Finally settling himself on the couch again, he looked at Poe’s phone, placing his glass of wine on the small table next to him. A few thoughts popped in his head, but he shook his head. He was not going to go invade his personal business. But, what if…

No. He couldn’t think those thoughts.

Perhaps that’s why he was being so sheltered lately…

No. Poe loved him. And Cleona.

It’s just one little peek….

        Hux listened to the shower running, and then without any hesitation, grabbed Poe’s phone and pressed the home button. The lock-screen was a picture of Cleona. Hux smiled at this, but then let out a small groan upon seeing that he needed to enter a password. Maybe he should just put it down and forget about it…

No. He needed to know if Poe was hiding anything. Thinking of a few passwords Poe might come up with, he typed them in, but to no avail.

poeisawesome  
TRY AGAIN

poedameron  
TRY AGAIN

poedameron123

Voila! He was in. Flicking through apps and photos, he didn’t find much. A few...silly looking selfies, but not much else. Frowning, he was about to turn off the phone when he a message popped up. From ‘Jessica.’ Raising an eyebrow, he clicked on it and went through the text messages, sipping his wine that found its way to his hand.

8:03 P.M. JESSICA: u busy? miss u.

Was the latest text message, and Hux shrugged it off as one of Poe’s friends that he hadn’t seen in awhile. Scrolling up to messages from just yesterday night, his eyebrows furrowed together.

Yesterday, 7:51 P.M. JESSICA: can you come over tonight?

Yesterday, 7:53 P.M. POE: Busy w/Hux. He’s home early tonite.

Yesterday, 7:52 P.M. JESSICA: you promised you would tell him that you guys are over. just make a goddamn excuse.

There hadn’t been a reply to that, but then the woman sent a nude picture of herself and that had gotten Poe to respond. Hux thought back to last night, how he was so occupied with something as they sat at the dinner table. He had worked hard on that meal, and Poe was just talking to some fucking woman. Feeling heat in his veins, he clenched his fists and closed out of all the tabs he had been using, before throwing his phone back on the couch where it had been left. He was goddamn pissed. But most of all, he was incredibly heartbroken. There were already tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. What the fuck was he going to do? He couldn’t live with a cheating liar who supposedly loved him. What about Cleona? They weren’t even married and he was sure he would have to take care of Cleona all by himself, raise her all by himself--

        “Hey babe.” came Poe, as he plopped down on the couch, hair wet. He went to give Hux a kiss but Hux swerved away from his lips.

“Fuck off,” were the only two words that came out, his voice already hoarse and cracking. He tried not to let the tears fall; tried not to appear weak.

Poe lifted up an eyebrow, “What the hell is up with you?”

“Fucking nothing I suppose.” he twitched in anger, hands already in fists. “You’re a goddamn liar. A cheater. A fucking bastard! Why did I ever trust you? You know I have trust issues, but I guess you just didn’t ever give a fuck.” tears ran down his face as he backed up from the other, “I thought you loved me. Loved us. Cleona and I. I guess the hell not.” he sobbed, covering his face. He didn’t want to see Poe.

“Hux, I… I can explain, I swear, just--” there was movement as Poe got up from the couch and began to walk over to Hux.

“Stay the fuck away from me, you bastard!” he began to squirm as Poe held his hands tightly. Hux tried to thrash at him, kick him, but Poe was stronger than him.

“Babe--”

“Get out. Go have some fucking fun with Jessica.”

“Hux--”

“Get out.”

“Please, just--”

Hux got out of his grasp and ran to the other end of the room, covering his ears as if he was a child. “Get out. Get out. GET OUT.” he got into a ball and shut his eyes tight, tears still streaming down his face. There was more of Poe trying to talk to him, but Hux was having none of it, and after what seemed like forever, there was a slam of the front door and a car zooming off into the distance.

        The last time Hux saw Poe was when he picked up the last of his things before leaving without a goodbye.

~*~

        It had been a few months since their breakup, and Hux was alone with only Cleona and his thoughts. Cleona always asked about Poe, wondering where her other father was. Hux told her he was on a very long trip.

        Phasma and her girlfriend Rey helped out sometimes, but not always, considering they had work and weren’t going to waste their time on Hux and his child 24/7. Hux was always quite depressed, ever since the breakup, but tried to ignore it and be happy. For Cleona, of course. He felt like a terrible father, and always got drunk at night, leaving him with a hangover in the morning. He’d cry a lot; but not in front of Cleona, of course. He’d get angry, too. But nothing would help the heart-break, the sadness, and the stress.

He told himself everyday: Do it for Cleona. There’s nothing left of your life but Cleona, and you need to make her childhood the best you can.

So he did. He worked hard, kept smiling through the pain, and of course, made Cleona smile, too.

~*~

        Hux was talking with Phasma on the phone while he was driving to pick up Cleona from school. She had to stay later now, at the ‘after-care,’ considering Hux couldn’t leave work until four.

        “I’m watching Cleona tonight. No buts. I want you to go out and have a good night.” Phasma said suddenly, and Hux almost choked.

“No, hell no.”

“Goddammit Hux, have fun for once. I’ll watch her for the night and you can get some drinks, maybe even get laid. You need it. I’ll be over before you know it, and then you’re going to go out and have fun.”

“But--”

“See you when you get home!”

“Wai--”

Then she hung up. Hux groaned.

        Phasma was true to her word. Once Cleona and him arrived at their apartment, she was outside waiting. Cleona squealed, giving Phasma a huge hug. The two loved each other, even if Phasma was a terrible influence. Hux let out a snort and rolled his eyes as they made their way into the apartment. Phasma told Cleona what was going to happen, and that her papa was going to go out for the night. Hux was worried she would get clingy and want him to stay, but instead she let out a cheer. “Sleepover!”

Hux groaned. Again. (He knew he would be doing that a lot tonight)

Phasma made dinner for them all, and then helped him change into something nice before ushering him out to his car. The two waved good-bye to him from the window, and he waved back, blowing Cleona a kiss. He watched the two laugh and then Phasma closed the blinds. He sighed, and made his way into his car, wondering where he should go.

        There was a nice bar he had went to before with Phasma, that played live music. It was quite nice, actually, and nobody grinded against you every 5 seconds. Finally deciding he would go there, he turned on his navigation app and made his way through the city, feeling just a bit nervous.

        He made it to the bar within twenty-minutes, and nervously got out of his car, walking inside where he sat down at the bar and got a drink. It was a very urban area, so there were a few scary looking people with tons of tattoos, evil smirks, and long beards. There was some sort of punk song playing, and the stage was empty. Hux ordered an old-fashioned and sat at the bar, feeling quite lonely, but it was refreshing to be able to drink something other than cheap wine. After a few moments of listening into conversations and being stuck in his own mind, his head swiveled around when he heard someone begin talking into the microphone.

“Good evening everybody, welcome and I hope you’re having an enjoyable time. Tonight we have the Knights of Ren playing until ten, hope you enjoy.” said a man with blonde hair that reminded him of Cleona’s. A few people cheered and whooped.

 The stage darkened as four men walked on stage, setting up their instruments. Hux squinted, trying to make out their faces, but to no avail. Taking a sip of his drink, he watched as they began to play. Hux really enjoyed music, and although this wasn’t his normal type of genre, it wasn’t all that bad. The main-singer had a gorgeous, deep voice, and Hux was embarrassed to be even bobbing his head to the music. It was over all too soon, and everyone clapped. Hux did as well.

The main-singer began to speak, slightly breathless. “I hope you all enjoyed. I’ll be getting a drink in five, so come talk with me if you’d like.” and then they were off the stage, and the hardcore punk music began playing again. Hux ordered another drink and although he wasn’t going to speak to the man who had just played, he was curious to see who it was and what they looked like. Most likely male, because their voice was deep and masculine, but who knew… females could also have deep voices. Waiting for a few moments for the person to come out, Hux almost fell out of his chair upon seeing that the male--who he now identified them as--had sat two seats over and was talking to someone who seemed to have an interest in the band. He couldn’t see their face, only a side view, but from the looks of it: they had a big nose. A tall, muscular frame, and hair that made its way to his shoulders. Dark, soft looking hair.

Attractive guy, to say the least. He was honestly expecting some greasy, bulky man with a beard to his stomach and a beer belly. But no, it was a younger guy who was quite gorgeous (from what Hux could see.) His stomach flipped, and looked away, considering he was staring. Looking up at the television, he stared at it, wanting to seem less awkward than he was. Perhaps he could just talk to the man, like a normal person--

        “Bored?” came a voice, and Hux almost fell off his chair again. It was the guy. He stared at his awkward-looking face, that somehow was a perfect fit with that crooked looking smile and dark moles. Hux blinked.

Although the man had seemed so confident, Hux could now see he felt uncomfortable. “Sorry I… just came over here. Looked like you were alone. I don’t see you here often, So I just….” he paused, “Anywho, I’m the dude who was just on stage. Knights of Ren? Yeah, that’s me. I’m Kylo Ren.” he held out his hand and Hux stared at it.  
“Oh, um, hello.” he began, slowly, shaking the other’s hand. He had an extremely tight grip. Hux felt awkward.. He hadn’t really spoke to anyone out of his work-place or friends (a.k.a. his only friend, Phasma.) “Yeah.. I don’t come here often. Haven’t gone out in awhile, actually. But, anywho, you’re quite good. I normally don’t like your style of music, but you made it work.” he gave a small smile. Kylo grinned at this.

“Yeah, you didn’t seem like the guy.” he looked Hux up and down, “I mean--not that I’m putting you into a stereotype...it’s just--”

Hux only laughed at this. “It’s alright. You’re right; I’m not the type of guy.” he nodded awkwardly, before blushing. “Oh, shit. Sorry, I’m Hux.”

“Hux?”

“Yeah…” Hux felt himself getting red in the cheeks. “That’s just my last name. I...I’m not that fond of my first name.”

Kylo chuckled, “Me neither. I was originally a ‘Ben.’ Ben Solo.”

“Too mainstream for you?” he scrunched up his nose and the two of them laughed. Feeling weirdly comfortable with this man, he let out a small, “My name was Armitage.”

Kylo blinked. “Armitage. Armie.” he cracked another crooked smile. “Army brat?”

“You could say that.” Hux sipped on his drink, which was already quite empty.

“Could I buy you a drink?” Kylo asked after a few moments of silence, looking Hux deep in the eyes.

Brown met blue.

“Sure.”

The two had talked for what seemed like hours, but was probably only an hour. It was easy talking to Kylo, and Hux learned a lot about him. Hux felt comfortable around him, like he could trust the man he had just met. They shared a lot of information within each other, things Hux hadn’t even told Phasma, and of course, jokes. Hux also learned that Kylo had a lot of tattoos and piercings, which somehow made the attraction he already had grow. Kylo had told him about how he had struggled with depression and abandonment issues for years, how his father had left him and his mother. Hux told Kylo about the abuse of his father, mentally and physically, and he even shared the story of Poe and how he had cheated. Hux hadn’t said anything about Cleona yet, because if he did, he knew Kylo wouldn’t want to get involved with him. It wasn’t long before Kylo popped the question:

“Want to come to my place?”

Of course Hux said yes.

~*~

        Kylo’s apartment was incredibly tiny, and there was only one room: the bathroom. Everything else was connected, even the bedroom. Hux liked it though; because it represented Kylo, with all of the posters and the pile of clothes shoved in a pile near the door. Hux sat on the tiny couch, while Kylo grabbed some drinks and sat next to him. They talked a bit while sharing a shitty beer, but the sexual tension was extremely thick and it was hard for Hux to not kiss Kylo on the lips. What if Kylo didn’t even want him?

But all of those worries disappeared when he found Kylo staring at him in the silence of the room, all the chatter gone now. Hux stared back at him, and before he knew it, they were making out--Hux seated on Kylo’s lap, tongues fighting for dominance. Hux gasped upon being shoved against the couch, Kylo on top of him as he tried to get off Hux’s complicated shirt.

“Fucking hell.” he grunted out, and Hux only laughed, swatting his hands away so he could unbutton it himself. Both were already quite painfully hard from their furious makeout session and teasing touches. It wasn’t long before Hux was thrown onto the bed as Kylo pulled off his own clothes, considering Hux was already naked and staring up at the other, cock laying on his stomach as he waited to get some sort of release from Kylo. It had been too long since he had been touched by someone else other than himself. Kylo kissed down his abdomen, playing with his nipples for a bit before getting to his cock and leaving two kisses along the length. Kylo’s obnoxiously large lips were soon around him, swallowing him up. It was like the man didn’t even have a gag reflex. It didn’t take long for Hux to orgasm, leaving him breathless as Kylo swallowed him up, not leaving a drop of his cum to waste. He let Hux catch his breath before flipping him over.

Hux’s ass was in the air, and Kylo got up to retrieve a condom and lube, leaving Hux whimpering at the loss. Kylo came back soon, though, kissing the top of Hux’s thigh before opening the cap of lube and applying some to his fingers. Kylo soon added a finger and Hux moaned out, not used to the feeling.

“I...I haven’t--”

“I know. I’m going to take good care of you.” Hux groaned at the words, and already felt his cock begin to stir again.  
Kylo soon added another finger, curling his fingers so Hux would be ready for him. After three fingers, Hux was impatient, so Kylo applied a condom onto himself and then brought his cockhead to Hux’s hole, his stomach fluttering at the feeling.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Hux hissed out, “Now please--”

Kylo pushed all the way in and they both let out embarrassingly loud moans. It was obvious that neither of them would last that long, as Kylo thrust into him, rough, leaving Hux whimpering and his cock already smearing pre-come across his belly. With one long groan, Kylo snapped his hips forward and came. Not long after, Hux came as-well, his own nimble hands getting himself off. They both laid on Kylo’s bed, quite exhausted, as Kylo held Hux, spooning him. The two fell asleep, both thinking about how that was the best fuck they had had in awhile.

~*~

        Hux awoke alone in a bed that wasn’t his--sticky, as the shower ran from the door across from him. Hux laid in bed, thinking about what had happened last night and how he would probably never see Kylo again. His heart broke slightly at the thought, and he got up, searching for his clothes so he could leave before Kylo got out of the shower. He was startled upon hearing a voice from the bathroom, “Don’t leave yet, I still haven’t taken you on a date.” Huc blushed at this, walking over to the bathroom where Kylo was, a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Really?” Hux asked, his voice cracking from sleep.

“Of course. I mean, normally I wouldn’t fuck someone before the first date, but how could I help myself?” Hux blushed at this. “You can use the shower if you’d like.

Hux did, and came out with wet hair, considering he couldn’t find the hair-dryer. He sat at the small table in the kitchen, watching as Kylo made coffee for the both of them, looking quite beautiful in the sunlight that was peeking through the window.

        He thought of Cleona, hoping she was safe and sound with Phasma. Speaking of Cleona….

        “Kylo, I…” Hux began as Kylo sat across from him, sliding him a coffee. “I have to tell you something before you even think about pursuing anything with me.”

Kylo furrowed his brows. “What would that be?”  
“When Poe and I were dating, well… I suppose we were so in love that we did something a bit stupid before we got married. We, uh, we adopted a little girl named Cleona from Ireland. And I….uh… I know that’s a huge turn-off. And it’s fine if you don’t want to continue anything with me. I totally get it.”

There was silence. Kylo stared at him, and Hux could feel his heart speeding up, feeling a lump in his throat. He had a true connection with Kylo-- and now he had ruined it all, goddammit---

“Can I see her?” Kylo asked quietly, and Hux pulled out his phone to show him some pictures. Hux showed him the one of them both, a silly selfie they’d taken with Phasma. Then one of her on a swingset, smiling wide as she tried to swing her legs back and forth. Hux smiled at this, flicking through pictures, wondering what Kylo thought.

“She’s beautiful.” he finally said as they looked at pictures, bringing his eyes to Hux’s blue ones. “It’s not a turn-off at all. And I’ll love to meet her.”

Hux heart soared.

~*~

        Four months later, and ten dates later, they were dating. Although they weren’t married, Hux considered them a family and Cleona sure did love Kylo. His energy, his personality, and especially his tattoos. She thought of them as little drawings on ihs skin, and always got scolded for drawing on herself at school. Now here they were, all brushing their teeth in the bathroom, Hux rushing to try and get everyone ready, Cleona on the stool, grinning at herself in the mirror, and Kylo taking his time. Both giving her a kiss on the cheek, Hux washed his mouth out with water, and so did Kylo, before giving each other a small kiss on the lips. Cleona looked at them with a disgusted look on her face.

“Ew, cooties!” she screeched, running out of the room and the couple only laughed at her. Hux felt himself grinning, a true, genuine smile.

And from that moment on, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> comments n kudos make me smile<3 thanx


End file.
